


Cuddles for Jim

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jim, Fluff, Heater broke, M/M, Trektober 2020, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: The heater broke in their apartment and Jim was alone all day, so he was very cold when Bones finally came home.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Cuddles for Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020, Day 15: Cuddling for warmth

Jim was cold. He was sitting in his and Bones’ apartment and it was cold. The heater broke and he called that afternoon for someone to fix it. Only they wouldn’t be able to come until the next day. So he had to wait until tomorrow to get warm! In the winter! He was already freezing his ass off, all the blankets in the world didn’t help him. He was thinking about going to their bed and just hiding in there under the blankets, it could be warmer there. But then he wouldn’t see Bones coming home. And that was important. Because as soon as Bones came home, he had to join Jim on the couch and warm him with cuddles. At least the hospital was warm, Bones couldn’t complain. Jim had the week off so he was freezing all over today.

He looked up when he heard the door open. ‘’Bones?’’

‘’Yeah, it’s me Jim, who else?’’ Bones walked inside their apartment and dropped his bag near the door.

‘’Why do you look like you’re freezing to death?’’

‘’Because the heater broke and they can’t fix it until tomorrow. So I’m cold.’’

‘’Awwww Jim….’’ Bones walked over to Jim and kissed him shortly. Then he felt Jim’s forehead and his cheeks.

‘’Holy shit Jim, you’re really cold. Go get in bath okay? Just put warm water in and warm up there. I’ll grab fluffy towels and make some hot chocolate, and then we can warm up in bed with all the blankets. I’m glad I showered at work because you really need a warm bath now Jim.’’

Jim looked up at Bones, giving him puppy eyes. ‘’But it’s cold if I move from here.’’

Bones crouched down and looked Jim in the eyes. ‘’I know darling. I know it’ll be cold for a minute. But I’ll get the water running for the bath, so you can immediately get in, okay? You really need one, before you catch a cold or something else. Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve picked up more blankets or a small heating pad on my way home.’’

Bones was walking towards the bathroom and Jim watched him go.

‘’Didn’t want to trouble you…’’

‘’Jim come here, water is running! And you’re never troubling me, darling, don’t forget that, okay?’’

Jim nodded and got into the bath. It was warm and nice. He sighed. He liked this. He heard Bones walking around their apartment and mumbling to himself. He was probably grabbing lot’s of blankets and making hot soup or hot chocolate. Jim loved it. He was alone all day in the cold and he was bored. He couldn’t go out much since all his friends were busy or working and he didn’t want to go somewhere alone. So he was glad Bones was back home.

Bones walked back inside the bathroom. ‘’Okay, I have grabbed all the blankets and made a cosy warm nest in bed for you. I also made hot chocolate and prepared some snacks. We can have a cuddle party in bed okay? Maybe listen to some audiobooks? Anyways, you have to get out of the bath before you get wrinkles. I even grabbed a fluffy towel.’’

Bones handed Jim the fluffiest towel had ever seen. After Jim dried himself off and put on very warm pyjamas he crawled into their bed, sitting down surrounded by blankets. Bones handed him a mug with hot chocolate and marshmallows on top.

‘’Be careful, it’s still hot.’’

Bones slid in the bed next to him and cuddled close. ‘’Now, after you’re finished we’ll stay here and just cuddle okay? Get you nice and warm.’’

Jim nodded and snuggled close. Cuddles with Bones, his day couldn’t get any better!


End file.
